He is Back
by 9999War Master129
Summary: When Percy's brother comes to camp after being rescued by Percy, he makes Percy's life miserable. Two years after being betrayed, Percy comes back, stronger than ever. Along with an army at his side, with no choice, trains camp Half Blood For the most biggest war they will ever face. This is my first story so I dont know what any of you will think. I do NOT own Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten By 9999War Master129

When Percy Jackson went to get his brother from Manhatten, it turns out that his brother wants everything he has. With him crushing Percy's life, Percy runs away from it all. After two years of being missing, he finally returns with a gigantic army by his side.

I do not own Percy Jackson

P.S: This is my first story so i'm not sure if it will be good.

Two years after the second giant war, I thought life would be much more easier for me. But boy was I wrong. As the war ended, Camp Half Blood was becoming more and more like a city than a camp. There were so many people, that last year, new people had to eat, sleep, and train outside the borders of camp. That was untill people started moving in other cabins such as mine. AND after monsters started raiding the new camper's clothes,weapons, armor, and Hershey chocolate bars. I was sitting in my cabin trying to find my shorts when someone knocked on the door. It was Chiron. '' Percy,'' he started. ''I have good news for you. We have a sibling of yours.'' I beamed as he said that. ''Really? Where?'' I asked.

''In Manhatten.'' He said. ''A statyr has already found him but I want you to get him so he can understand that he has a brother.'' ''Can Annabeth come with me?'' That was when Chiron frowned. "Im sorry Percy but you know that she has no time." I frowned. It was true. For about a month now, Annabeth has been up on Olympus trying to expand the city's borders. If she can make this possible, Zeus has promised (NOT!) to expand the camp's borders in order to make camp better."Although," Chiron continued, "Jason and Piper volunteered to go with you to get your brother."

"Yeah sure Chiron," I responded but wasn't really listening still upset that Annabeth won't accompany me. Chiron smiled once more. "Good. Be ready in a hour. Jason will tell you when to as he left,I started packing up the most important things i needed.

1;Riptide (Even if i forgot it, it would follow me.)

2:Golden Drachamas

3:Nectar and Ambriosa

As I packed i realized i didn't have any shorts on. Then i realized I didn't have any shorts on when Chiron was here. I mentally face palmed myself as I put on my shorts. Wait, I thought. They were on my bed this whole time? i groaned. Then Jason came into the cabin. ''Hey Percy. Ready?

I smirked. "Always ready," I said. Jason rolled his eyes as we walked outside.

So... What did you think?

Im sorry it is short but i promise next time it will be longer


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

As I stepped outside I found out that half the camp came to see us go. I whispered to Jason, "Why is everyone here?"

Jason looked confused as I asked that. "Dude," he responded. "After you, your brother is the second son of Poseidon the camp has had for decades. Why do you think they came to see this? I nodded. Then I saw Piper trying to get BlackJack through the crowd of people. "Guys? Can we please go?" Piper asked in plea. "Yeah can we?" Blackjack asked in my mind. Jason and I looked at each other and grinned. We both got on Blackjack as Jason picked up Piper in his arms. "Of course we can Piper." Jason said. "Yeah right after we get donuts for my AWSOME friend who is named Blackjack."

Piper and Jason looked at me and said "What?'' Then Blackjack spoke in my mind. "You are only saying that so YOU can get donuts." I chuckled in agreement. You are right." i said

"Ehh as long as I get a dozen chocolate donuts," said Blackjack. Deal I said to him in my mind. Then all of us flew away towards the nearest Dunkin Donuts.

ME: IN MANHATTEN!

PERCY: DUDE STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR

ME: SHUT IT OR I'LL MAKE MS DODDS LAP DANCE WITH YOU.

MS DODDS: HI SWEETIEEEEEEE.

PERCY: ANYTHING BUT THAT! (RUNS AWAY)

ME: HEHEHE...

Adam's POV

When the goat man said I was son of a sea god, I was hooked. However when he said I had a brother who wad one of the leaders of the camp he is in, I was pretty angry. I had to have a brother who is the leader of camp and probably stronger than me to take care of me. ME! Adam Hecox! Most popular guy in school, captain of the football and soccer teams and the most wealthiest. Along with my friends, Matt Sloan and Ethan Carrow, (my own character) we ruled the entire Dominic Warres ( my made up school) population. Even the teachers were controlled by us. But this? I swear I will make his life so hated that even my dad would hate him.

Then I realized the donkey man or staytr they call them was talking. "-last but not least your brother will come and get you by three Pm.''

I smiled. It would be nice to see how my brother would look like.

Percy's POV

After getting Donuts and coffee from Dunkin donuts, (and trying to explain to the people there that Blackjack was my stuffed Pegasus that has wheels) we were near to our destination.

"So," Piper started."Who do you think your brother is?" I shrugged at her question. Then we reached the place. There was one word coming from all of our mouths...even BlackJacks whose mouth was filled with chocolate donuts.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA." Our rendevous with my brother was in front of a Giant private apartment which was 7 floors high. In front of the door was a golden sign saying "THE HECOX HOUSE." Next to the sign was a letter. In Greek, it said, "Dear Percy and other demigods, I am the staytr who found Adam, the new demigod. Unfortunatley there was a very important meeting with my partners AKA my friends. So I hope that you can deliver him to camp as soon as you can.

From staytr

P.S: Between you and me, that meeting is a every ten year free all-you-can-eat-enchilada contest so I NEED to go and you know how much this means to us staytrs. Is like you humans and medium rare steak with pizza, So...bye

As i looked at the letter with wide eyes i looked at everyone else. They all had eyes the size of a giant roll of duct tape. Except for Blackjack who was continuing eating his pack of donuts.

"Sooooooo should we go in?"

Jason nodded. Piper said, "I guess" So we did Inside, there was a boy who was reading a sports magazine. I was the first to speak. "Uh... hello?" the boy looked up. He smiled. "Oh hi. Were the people who were sent to get me you?

"Uh... are you Adam?"

"Yes." I beamed at his response. " so you are my brother." Adam nodded. "Seems so."

"Dude, its finally nice to meet you." Adam smiled devilishly and said "Its nice to meet you too...bro.''


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Sorry I have not updated the story for a week or so but ill make it up to you by making this chapter a good one. So here is chapter 3.

Percy's POV

When Adam said that last sentence with a devilish grin, my gut kept on repeating (Read this part very fast) "Run away! Run away! Run away! Leave and run away!" However I shook it off.

"So... are you ready?" I asked him with a smile. Adam looked confused at the question. "Ready for what?" I frowned "Wait the statyr didn't tell you?" Adam smirked and shook his head.

"Well we are here to take you to Camp Half Blood," said Piper. I nodded and I continued for her. "See, Camp Half Blood is one of the two safest places on Earth for us. There you meet up with siblings, friends and family sometimes. Although you train as well."

Adam smiled and said, "Yeah I can beat anyone in soccer and football there." He started laughing mockingly. "Uhhhhhhhhhh we dont train for soccer or football there." said Jason confusingly. Adam stopped laughing and frowned. "What? Then what do you train for? The Math olympics?"

Piper groaned. "Dude come on. What is the first thing that comes in your head when you hear the word Demigod?" "I don't know," Adam complained. "Noobs from video games?

Piper looked like she was going to rip his throat out. "Video Games?! I,ll show you video games you ? #$^^&#%^*^#$%."

"Whoa whoa whoa Piper," Jason started. "Come on Pipes. I'll go get you some chocolate." Piper calmed down thanks to Jason but she stilll looked like she was going to kill Adam. Jason looked at me and said, "Listen Perce. I,ll go get Piper here the chocolate and take a taxi to camp. So you go ahead and bring &%$&^ I-I-I mean Adam to camp."

I nodded and he said "Thank you," in gratitude. Then he left, Killer Piper in his arms. I turned to Adam who was still standing there like an idiot. I sighed. "Alright Adam. So... lets go. When Adam saw Blackjack, he laughed. "Wow Percy. We are so going to ride a donkey to a camp in...what Long Island?

Blackjack stopped his mouth 2 inches away from his last donut. "Ooo" I said while wincing while thinking what is going to happen next. "You shouldn't have said that." Adam smirked. "said what?" That was when Blackjack exploded. **"WHAT YOU SAY?! $$&oLE, do I in ANY chance look like a donkey to you? Well guess what? I hope you sleep at night when I come to %^*& you."** Adam looked at Blackjack with wide eyes. Then I realized that Adam understands every single word that Blackjack is saying. **Thats right. I'll do it but for now i'll do this!"** Blackjack made his body go round untill his rear is in front of Adam. Then as he did back at Kansas during the war, he made his backlegs smash into his head making hoove imprints on Adam's forehead. Adam fell outcold. I looked at Blackjack, then at Adam. I laughed uncontrollably. Then I put Adam on Blackjack's back and off we went. Towards camp

Piper's Pov

As I held my cup of hot chocolate I was thinking what was going to happen. Jason was across from me talking to me but I didn't quite hear what he was saying. That is until he mentioned his name. "-And Adam-" I took my knife and smashed it against the table it so hard that half of the blade was under the table. "Don't-mention-his-name." Jason gulped with fear. Then he put his hand on my shaking one. "Pipes. What's going on?"

I looked at him with anger then said, "Its him." "Who?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Jason...who were we taking about for the past five minutes?" Jason tensed. "Uhhhh... Adam?" He shut his eyes for an upcoming attack. It didn't come. I smiled. Then I said, He's evil Jason. I know this." "How can you be sure?" "Trust me...I know."

Percy's pov

Once Adam woke up and by the time we got to a hill Blackjack left while we had to walk the rest of the way. I was explaining to Adam how we get to pick out our weapons when he asked, "Who do we fight?" I was about to tell him when the ground started to shake. Then I saw what was causing it. On the bottom of the hill were hundreds of monsters all of which that were heading straight towards the camp...and us. "Damm it." I said as it took out Riptide. Adam's eyes got big with greed as he looked at my sword. "No." I said as he got 5 inches toward the sword. As the monsters got closer, I told Adam, Adam, listen go that side untill you see a giant pine tree. When you get to it, there will be a fort there with a couple of my friends stationed there. Tell them the rebels are here." Adam looked at me with frighten eyes. "GO!" Then he ran off to the I looked at

the monsters who were 40 feet in front of me. Then a hellhound the size of pickup truck leaped up to me. I smirked as I stabbed it in the stomach and it dissolved to dust. "Lets dance." i shouted as i charged

Adam's Pov

As I ran, i couldn't beleive what i saw. Then I saw the fort. It caused me to slow down a bit. The fort was mostly made of stone and marble with two obsidian gates. It was three stories high with at least two dozen gaurds at its front. "He-Hey!" I called out. All of the gaurds looked at me and readied their weapons which were mostly assult rifles. About four of them went to the center of the front of the fort

where several M2 40 machine guns were set up. They mounted them. Then two trap doors at the sides of the gates opened and two giant crossbows were set up. Then the gates opened. Out came two LAV tanks ready to fire among them were a dozen 14 year olds holding bows and spears, "Oh crap." Percy never said his friends at the fort had enough fire power to give a military general a heart attack.

Then a girl with a spear and sheild older than the others at the gates went foward and asked, "Why in the world are you here?" It took all of my strengh to respond. "Pw-Percy." The girl frowned. "What about Percy? He is not even here." "I heard he was in Manhatten getting his brother," piped up a guy who mouted a M240 up top. "He also said that he would get a chocolate bar for me." said another holding a M249 SAW. "Shut up Travis." said the girl in front of me. "I-I am his brother...Adam." The girls eyes grew wide along with everyone elses. "hes in trouble." I said more clearly. "He said that the rebels are here." Oh crap!" she yelled as I said that. Then she turned to the small army. "Percy is in danger! The rebels are here as well! Everyone go kill them. Travis! Not you. I need you to go sound the alarm to the city camp. Tell them to close the outer gates." The Travis guy nodded and went to a horn mounted on the corner of a wall and blew it. The horn went clear as daylight. Then everyone charged toward the direction I came from. Except for the girl in front of me. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me upwards and said, "Why did you leave Percy?" I gulped. "He-he said-," "I don't care what he said! He could be dead right now. What do you think his girlfriend would say?"

I shook my head not knowing what his girl would say. The girl smirked. "Neither do I but I know Annabeth will rip you apart like paper when she realizes what happened." Then the Travis guy called out. "Clarisse! Chiron brought in reilforcments!" Then 3 Black Hawks flew over us along with several pegasi with kids with bows. Clarisse grinned. "About time!" she yelled as she threw me to a tree and ran to the battlefeild. As she left a plan started to form in my mined. I smiled. This is going to be fun.

-**What do you think?**

**so far the longest chapter and in my opinion the best chapter so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Forgotten

Chapter Four

**Hi guys. I have read all of your reviews which isn't alot but thank you for liking the story so far.**

**Now without furthur a do, let the Fourth chapter begin!**

Percy's Pov

I wasn't exactly sure what was happening for the past ten miutes but I knew there were thousands of monsters around me. I also knew the monsters were stabbing and biting me everytime I blocked and killed ten of them. Down went two lastrygonion giants. then a dracanae with a golden sword stabbed me in the leg. I slashed and killed her and five of her sisters next to her. Then a cyclops with a club threw his club (which was a front of a SUV with a wooden pole sticking out of it)

toward me but I dogded it. Instead of killing me, it smashed 2 hellhounds. Then a 4 foot telkhine bite my sword arm while other telkhines swarming me and hitting my chest and back with hammers. Then the same telkhine that bite me slapped my face and bite me again, but this time in the neck. I collapsed into golden powder three feet deep and watched how the telkhines took out daggers with green liquid and started cutting me. My entire body felt like I was on fire. Then I saw a lastrygonion above my head holding a giant metal pole with giant spikes at the end. Well this is it, I thought to myself as I heard the monsters cheering at the giant above me, telling him, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" Then as he was about to shove the pole into my face, something exploded. Then I realized it was the giant. There was a hole in his stomach along with fire. He looked at it and dissolved into dust. The pole he was carrying fell to the ground the spikes about two inches from my eyes. Then I passed out, gunfire erupting as everything went black.

Adam's Pov (Five minutes before the giants stomach went kaboom.)

As I planned the future for me and my oh-so-legendary brother, a girl came up to me, wearing Greek armor and holding a M16. "Well?" she asked in a disgusted tone. "What?" I asked in the same tone. The girl sneered. "Are you going to help Percy? YOUR brother? The guy who is risking his life to save not only yours but thousands of demigods in the camp?"

"What is your point ice queen?" I asked. She punched me hard in the face after that. "Don't. Call me ice queen." "Ok. Ok"i said while rubbing my cheek. Then the girl who looked at me with guilty eyes extended her hand. I didn't take it as i got up on my own. "Im Dorin by the way. Child of Khione." I looked at her and laughed. "Do you think I care who you are?" She punched me again but this time much more harder. I doubled back in pain. "No but i know you are a dou%$#&$#." I looked at her and laughed again. I thought we could havedone this forever but Dorin's radio piped up. "** Dorin! Where in the world are you?"** A male voice asked abruptly but quietly. "** Sorry Phil. Im trying to get Percy Jackson's brother off his ass and go help his brother." "Wait. He is slouching while we are going to help his brother? Dorin, is he listening to us?" **Phil asked her. Dorin smiled. **"Why yes. In a matter of fact, he is." "Good. Listen Hecox. You are getting off your ass and going with my sister to help us save your brother. Got it?" **I didn't answer answer as another voice pitched in. **"Phil. We see him. Telkhines on him while a giant is about to smash his head in." "Well what are you waiting for? Take the shot at the giant. Send him straight down to Tartarus!" "Got it." **The other person responded. Dorin turned off her radio. Then we heard an explosion. Then gunfire. Lots of gunfire. "Lets go," Dorin ordered as she started jogging toward the direction the battle started. I guess I have no choice i thought to myself. Then I started sprinting towards Dorin.

After two minutes of jogging, we got to the battlefeild. It was a total mess for us. One of the LAVs was on fire while the other was shooting nonstop at the enemy. There were two demigods behind a boulder traeting tenpeople at once. One of the medics was a ten year old girl. Dorin came up to her. "Molly where is Phil?" "I saw him in with Clarisse about five yards on my right." she said while treating a guy's wounded arm. Dorin nodded and turned to me and gave me me a key with a small button on it. "Uh what should I do with it?" "Just press the dumb button." She said loudly. I pressed it. Nothing happened for the first two seconds. Then the key started expanding turning into a bronze sheild. "Holy-!" "Come on!" she yelled as she started running. I followed while examining the sheild. The sheild was about 20 pounds and was 18 inches long. Then we got to Phil and Clarisse. Phil was abot six foot seven and was very pale. He was shooting a seal dog like creature that had size small golden armor with an AR-15. It went down and broke into golden dust.

"Why do they keep on doing that?" I asked. Phil looked at me and said. "Thats how they die." Then I saw Percy. He was on the grass but you wouldn't know he was there since they were both green. His shirt had been ripped off where you can see tons of blood on his chest. There was a guy trying to force him to drink a liquid that looked like apple juice. "Come on Perce." the guy said as he finally got the straw into his mouth and Percy started drinking. Then I heard a whistling noise. "Oh crap. Everyone down!" Clarisse screamed. Everyone was on the floor when an explosion five yard yards from me erupted. "Damm." Phil stated. "They must have taken one of our motar groups." Then Clarrise got on her walkie talkie. "**Choppers and pegasi riders! Pursue and destroy!" "Roger that." **The next thing i saw was unbearable to see. A giant enferno erupted in front of me. Then there was silence. I looked around. The place where the bombs hit was now covered with golden dust. Everyone close to me was still alive, including Percy. Then one giant figure in front of us came to us and roared loudly. It's head was a lion while it's tail was a giant snake. "The Chimera..." Clarisse whispered. Then hundreds of monsters and giants came behind it. The chimera made a gesture with it's paw and everything, including it retreated. For the next minute there was silence. Then everyone started cheering. Several seventeen year old boys stated shooting in the air with their M16s. Then Clarisse put her hand in the air and made it into a fist. Everyone silenced. Then she took out her radio again. **"All motar teams. Aim your mortars approximatly a mile and a half away.. All choppers shoot antything that the mortar teams do not kill there. Pegasi teams, do the same." **

There were a lot of "Got it," and, "Roger that,". Then Clarisse turned to everyone else. Then she said, "Any one who has rocket launchers or grenade launchers, get to that ridge. Fire on my mark. Everyone else...enjoy the show.' Everyone started cheering. Then everyone went to several ridges that looked over a giant flat peice of land where now was an army of thousands of monsters facing us. Then Clarisse said the word. "FIRE!" All the grenade launchers, all the mortars, ALL the helicopters and rocket launchers started shooting at the army below. As we started shooting, the monsters charged. As everyone started shooting everthing they got, the monsters scattered. Then without order, Everyone on the ridges charged, including Clarisse and Dorin. I picked up a sword which was badly bent and charged too. There were only about 70 of us and yet we attacked with the strengh of an army of 10,000 strong. I watched how a fourteen year old girl with a battle ax cut off the legs of a giant. I watched how Dorin shot down several of the seal dog things. The one that impressed me the most was Clarisse. I watched how she stabbed and electrocuted a giant, hit a giant black dog with her sheild, and killed a snake lady with both her spear and sheild. I was so busy trying to watch how others killed the monsters that i did not realize a snake lady with a battle ax was about to turn me into a shish kebab. Then i saw her beside me. I raised my bent sword and threw it at her but she dodged it. As she was about to hit me with her ax, I raised the sheild. The ax went through the sheild and cut it in half as if it were paper. So much for getting a cool sheild. Luckily my hands were on the edges of the sheild when it happened. As she was about to strike again the snake lady's eyes became wide with pain. Then she dissolved into dust, leaving only her battle ax. The person who killed it was my brother..Percy Jackson. He was green and could barely walk, but his eyes were full of anger. Then a hellhound leaped at him. He was there sword in hand when i kicked him in the back.

Percy collapsed, his sword falling out of his hands. "Nows my chance," I thought. I took the sword and slashed the hellhound, thus killing it. Then a seal dog thing came running to me hammer in hand. I stabbed him before he could intercept **my** blade.. Then came the weird lion snake thingy. It pounced on me but i dodged it. A lot of people were looking at me with shock. Then the lion cut me in the arm. Pain shot through my body but I didn't care. Then i stabbed it in the leg but it didnt seem to notice. As it was about to attack again Percy who was still alive stabbed it in the chest with a black and green dagger. The creature roared in pain and started to dissolve. While no one was looking, I stepped on Percy's back hard, then kicked him in the head. He was outcold again. Then the last of the lion's body dissolved. I smirked. Then cheering erupted from the crowd. The people picked me up and carried me to camp screaming and chanting my name. Then I realized I still had Percy's sword. I grinned and touched the tip just to see how good it was. Instead, it turned into a pen. So thisis how Percy hides it in public. I smiled and put it in my back pocket.

Percy's Pov

For the past few minutes I did not know what was happening. All I knew i saved Adam's life and killed the chimera for him. And yet they were congradulating **him** for killing the chimera: the thing that no one killed for hundred of years. Its crazy. The only people who didn't go with Adam were Clarisse, Dorin and Phil who helped me go to the fort's infirmary. As we got to one of the infirmary's bed, I collapsed into bed. "I don't trust your brother, Jackson. Clarisse said as she polished her sheild. I didn't answer as Dorin put a needle in me full of the cure for the poison. "Neither do I or Phil." Dorin said. "Well what can i say?" I asked them as I chewed on an ambrosia lemon square.

Then Travis came in, sword in hand. "Clarisse, we got the deaths. Its not as bad as you thought." Then he saw me and grinned in satisfaction. "Jackson you dense idiot, you had me and everyone else scared to death." I laughed weakly as my ribs started to hurt. Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Well how many Travis?" "Oh yeah. Of 77 Demigods killed, only two are gone." Clarisse sighed. "You think thats good? It would be better if none of us died." Travis shifted from side to side, sunndenly interested at his boots. "How did they die? What were their names?" Clarisse asked. "One boy, James Hennon died burning to death when one of the LAVs went on fire. The other one, Carl Denson died by an arrow in his head." Dorin sighed. "Two more dead." Then Chiron came in, wheelchair form. "Percy..." he said smiling. I smiled back. "We are going to send you to the camp's major hospitol." Dorin said while smiling at Chiron. "Guys really im fine." I told them as i got up with no problem. Phil looked at me with wide eyes. "And yet I expected you to fall on your face." He laughed. I grinned. Then we all headed to camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys. Sorry that I have not been updating for a while but this is going to be a good chapter. I promise.

Also I need ideas for new stories. So please comment ideas for me and I will try to fulfill your needs.

P.S this is several years after the last chapter. Enjoy

Percy's pov

Ten miles east of New York State

"And that's how my ass of a brother took down the chrimea." I told the people beside me.."That really happened?" A nine year old kid named Tyler asked while polishishing his sword. He thought I was lying that I wasthe one took down the beast. "Tyler, if I lied, I would have said that I really took it down. I merely stabbed it with a poison dagger." Tyler looked at me with half wide eyes. I smirked and laughed. He chuckled as well. Then the horn was blown.

"Come on guys we know the routine," I explained as I kicked dirt into the fire pit. Everyone started to leave to their tents and go to sleep. We were near the state of New York going to reunite with our people from Massachusetts who got their home burned to the ground by dracanae. You are probably wondering what was happening and who we were.

We were called the Tides: A large group consisting 15,000 demigods in the East coast alone. Others were scattered along the continent and beyond.

We have friends all the way from Antartica trying to get local animals and fish to get out of the areas where monsters are.

The point is that we are trying to keep monsters away from us. We dont follow anyone. Not even the gods. The Amazons fear us. They are the only demigods and mortals who know who we are.

I went into my tent where all my stuff is. I got into sleeping bag. Before I went to sleep, I took out a photo. It was a picture of my mom and her new husband Paul.

"Im coming home mom. Im coming home." I went to sleep.

As we all know, demigod dreams can give us images of the past, future, or present. It can be a message from the gods. They can also be nightmares. Tonight, it was all of them.

I was in camp half blood with Annabeth watching the sun go down giving a shadow of the god acropolis and starting the night symbol. Every week, at the same exact time, when the sun goes down a symbol representing one of the olympian gods goes up in the sky. This time, it was a symbol, but it wasnt olympian. It was a large circle with a thunderbolt, a trident and a flame inside it. Then, it exploded, sending chunks of rocks and waves of fire around the camp and beyond. I watched how the walls surrounding the city were getting destroyed and how buildings around the symbol turned to ash. Then a large cylinder like shape, thin in the middle was sent to the ground. Then it opened at the bottom, sending thousands of monsters to destroy the rest of the great city. There were 30 foot tall cyclops with armour all around their bodies. they were knocking tanks that were surrounding them away as if they were toys. I watched how dracanae and weird looking 4 legged creatures carrying swords take down people and gaurds with rifles. If one gaurd took two of them out, then those things took two dozen lives. the circular symbol started blasting waves of heat and fire around us, turning people into bones.

Then Annabeths hand turned cold. I looked at her and screamed. Annabeth wasnt Annabeth anymore. it was just bones making the human skeletal systems as it looks like without flesh covering it. There were several clumps of hair still on her scalp with was all broken. I let go of her hand and she crumbled into dust.

"is this what you want leader of the tides?" Your home and family destroyed and killed?" I looked around frantically, hoing to see something good but all I could see was ruins of the city and fire.

"free me or die." Some skeletons that were amazingly not destroyed started making their way towards me. "DIE" the voice said again as the skeletons grabbed me. "DIE."

I screamed at the top of my lungs as the voice said it again. "DIE."

I woke up drenched in sweat. I looked at my watch. It was seven in the morning. Usually I wouild have gotten up and head towards the councils tent but I couldnt do it this time. My legs and arms were shaking violently as I thought of the voice. Then someone started to get in my tent. I raised my new sword, called the sword of shadows at the entrance. Then I took one of my knives an threw it towards the moving figure. It was Duncan: my second in command. The knife missed him by an inch.

HOLY-" he said as the knife passed him and hit the pole holding the tent. Duncan looked at me with amusment then he saw I was shaking.

"I need a medic!" he screamed as he came to me. "Percy, tell me what happened." I did not answer as i looked at my sword." The medic came. She put her hand on my forehand. she took it off almost immedietly. "General...You are burning."

And yet I felt like I was cold. Then Duncan slapped me. That got me to my senses. It didnt stop the shaking. "Thanks." I told him as he nodded. "now what happened?" I explained everything to the nurse and Duncan. They were both shoked about what i told them.

"It might not be only camp but the continent as well. The world even." Duncan said as he played with the knife I throwed at him.

"Well I do know one thing." the nurse, Ashely said. "You are not going to the mission today." I really did not to though. Duncan did. "No one told me there is a mission."

Ashely sighed. "Our last weapons supply cargo did not arrive from tha Amazons. We are talking about a giant load of guns, swords, and more. Scouts said that monsters got ahold of it."

"Well im going." Duncan said.

"No," I finally said. They looked suprised at my opinion. "Im going Duncan. You stay here and protect your and Ashleys kids. I wont have the strenght telling your wife next to me that her husband died." Ashely blushed. Duncan hesitated. Then he nodded. I tried to get up and surprisingly I did.

"Percy listen." Ashely looked at me. I looked at her. "Camp halfblood used to be my home. My sister lives there right now with her daughter." I nodded at her plea.

"Please you need to save it." I didn't say anything as I left the tent. There were a dozen demigods suited up and ready to go at the fire pit. I put my armor on myself and took out my sword. A fourteen year old girl came up to me holding a dagger and shield. "We are ready to go." I nodded as I looked toward Duncan. " Take the clan to meet up with the refugees. Then head towards Long Island." He nodded. Then we started to leave.

2 hours later.

"You got a visual of the cargo?" I asked as we looked at the supplies from a hill. There were over a dozen of us watching about three dozen monsters taking our supplies.

Tyler nodded as he looked at the site with a telescope. Then he frowned. "Did we call in reinforcements?" I was confused. "No why?" I asked as I took his telescope.

"there are demigods over by that ridge over there." Sure enough, there were two dozen demigods near a ridge holding spears and swords. two of them had bows and arrows which were loaded and aimed. "They are going to get themselves killed." I said as I watched a hellhound sniff the air and looked where the demigods were. put on my ski mask. Every one else did as well.

"Tyler, they are ll yours." Tyler grinned as he pointed his bow and arrow toward the suspicous hellhound and fired. It went down instantly.

"DEMIGODS!" a cyclpos screamed as one of my demigods fired their rifle. It went down as well. We all charged, except for the shocked demigods down there. Some of the monsters, the stupid ones charged towards us as well.. that wasnt a problem. I grabbed my sword of shadows which i called negro and sliced them all. Down went a cyplops as i sliced it in half. Down went seven telkhines as James, son of Jupiter and I sliced them. They all went down. Within two minutes, they were all gone. Then someone from the other group shot an arrow.

"look out!" Susan, daughter of Hecate yelled, as he deflected the arrow with her golden steel sheild with words in the front of it saying, "Die you scumbags of Tartarus! Die!"

I was shocked. then i smiled at her. "thank you Susan. She smiled as she rearranged her glasses. Susan was a very buetiful girl with dark blonde hair. I wanted to ask her out to go to Manhatten with me but she already had a boyfriend, Paul Jacobs, son of Nike.

I turned my attention from her and headed for the other group. "Everyone start packing the supplies into the trucks." I ordered. They all did so. Then I started to see faces. they were from Camp half blood. Some of them I knew. There was Dorin, Connor and a few others. Then I saw Adam. He was holding a bow but no arrow.

"Whata are you doing here?" I asked as I raised my sword at Adam. "This is our land. So leave." Connor smirked and laughed silently at the last two sentences. "Is there something funny?" I asked as I stepped toward him. He did not say anything. Then I heard a scream. I looked behind me. Annabeth was there with a sword in Tyler's stomach. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I ran toward her. I kicked her in the stomach and tisted her hand as I got close to her. She went up screaming as she fell. "Annabeth!" adam went up, followed by his group and ran to Annabeth. My group was there as well. Annabeth was unconsciess went he came. I almost forgot how she looked like untill I had the dream and now. Then Adam raised a pistol at me. My group pointed their weapons at him and his group which were aming their weapons toward me and my group.

"Why did you do this to my girlfriend?" adam screamed. I did not say anything as I looked t Tyler who was coughing blood. For once in a year, he was crying and he looked scared. He was gasping. "tyler, buddy, please hang on." I pleaded as I turned to Adam."He dies...You die." I looked at Susan and gave her a look. I learned everyone in the Tides main camps certain looks that mean something. It makes it easier to say something without saying it. Right now I gave her Medical which was our eyes pointing to the floor. She got it immedietly as she took out bandages out of her bag and pressed it into the wound. tyler kept on gasping as he told me something. "Percy...(cough) tell my mom in San Diego that I love her and my sister in seattle." I nodded as he smiled andclosed his eyes. "Im coming home Jo." He stopped breathing.

Susan started crying as she picked up Tylers hand and held it. Anger surged through me as i threw my knife towards a tree next to Adam. He looked shock at how fst I went. "if you or any of your scumbags kill anyone I know, I will make sure you will all rot in the Feilds of punishment."

Adam did not say anything as he picked up Annabeth and gestured his group to leave. They did.

Two and a half hours later.

I knelt down in front of Tylers grave. A large flat rock was there was behind the grave by a foot with words written in pure gold. They said : **Here lies Tyler Yumon, son of Mars. Born on August 24, 2005 and died at November 12 2014. Let him leave his body here and let his soul get the best of fortune." **

Susan came to me and said she put flowers his sword, and bow on his grave. "We are ready." I nodded as I got up. i sighed. Then we headed towards the trucks.

What did you think?

stay tuned for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Im back with a brand new chapter that I hope you guys will enjoy.**

**Also, if you like the ****_The Walking Dead_**** fanfiction, then I hope you enjoy my story for that one. It is called ****_Surviving_**** but if you can't find it, just search up my name and you can find it. **

** Now without further ado, Enjoy this new chapter.**

**Two days later after first contact.**

** Adam's Pov**

"Are you sure this is where they are located?" I asked as I pointed to a map of New York State and 30 miles outside it.

"Positive," my second in command Jason Grace said as he pointed toward the finger lakes in the state. "Spies have told us they are getting to this position in two hours. They are meeting with someone."

That got my attention. "Who?" I asked as I looked at him in the eyes. Jason shrugged. "A force of several thousand people? They are heavily armoured with a few dozen tanks and trucks and probaby a hundred or so cars but they look like they have moved from somewhere bad."

"How can you tell?"

"They have warm clothes meaning they moved very far and from the north. They are also rationing food. Do you think they are the people from the giant village our armies and allies took down in Massachusetts?"

I shrugged. "Probably were interfereing in the construction of Fort Olympus." "Anyways, get your troops there to set mines in the direction between them and the lakes. When they are anihilated, wipeout the people in the lakes. While you are at it, do the middle finger at-" "-The middle finger lake." Jason said as he chuckled. then he left the meeting room. I sighed as I looked at the map again. "You will be finally be sent to tartarus you assholes." I said as I took out the knife that the unknown man threw at me but ended hittes the tree and stabbed it towards the lakes.

**Two hours later**

** Percy's pov**

**Two hours after Adam's plan was made.**

We were about a mile away when susan started talking to me for the first time after tyler's funeral. "Do you think they are not as bad as you think? The refugees I mean." I shrugged as I climed over a giant rock. "We will see how bad once we see them." I explained. Then Susan tensed.

"Hold on a minute." We stopped as she knelt down and examined the dirt floor. Since we were in front of the pack of 500 people and trucks with our supplies, it was easy halting them. "Percy, we have to move arond this area by about 12 miles."

"What? Why?" I asked as i stared around me which was trees, tress, and yes rocks. "There are mines all over the area."

"Wait? mines?! The ones that explode?" Susan nodded as she said something in ancient greek. Suddenly the entire area in front of us lit up and turned purple, like it was scanning something. Probably was. everything was purple even underground, where we saw five rabbits sleeping. Then I saw yellow blobs of light about three inches under the dirt near the surface. They were the mines. And they were everywhere in front of us. Everyone gasped at the sight of them.

"Can you take them out?" I asked as she looked at them with worry. She nodded after I asked that. She said something in greek again and made a fist. Some others also children of Hecate did the same. I watched how once they made the fist, all the mines dissapeared. It was safe now. From the mines anyway.

"We have to keep moving," I said as I started walking towards the way to the lakes. Everyone followed. That was when the ambush happened. Gunfire erupted around us as unknown enemy started to shoot us. Or tried to anyways. Susan shouted yet another spell in greek which I did not know. Then I saw what happened. Everytime a bullet came to someone, it started chrushing itself apart and turning to a small, small, SMALL peice of metal. One nine year old demigod stretched out his hand and when a bullet got to it, it was chrushed. I grinned at Susan who was smiling like a lunatic. I took out Negro and looked behind me as everyone grinned at me. i gave them the prepare face and thus they took out their sheilds and swords

"The spell won't work with swords and sheilds when they try to kill you." susan said as she took out her sheild and spear.

"that makes it more fun." I explained as I pointed my sword toward the enemy. Then I yelled the thing that always got people killed in the movies. "CHARGE!

**Ten minutes later.**

"So I see your leader did not my message so well?" I asked the imprisoned demigod that was once my friend:Jason.

"Screw you asshole," He said as looked at me. Duncan (Who was at the back of the group at protection duty) punched him. "My girlfriend punches harder than you." he coughed as he spit out blood.

"Oh, Im sure Piper punches pretty hard jason." Jason tensed as i said that.

"How do you know her name?"

I did not say anything as I looked at him. Then I took off my ski mask which I put on during the battle. Jason gasped as he found out who I was.

"P-Percy?" He stammered as he gave me wide eyes. "Don't look suprised buddy. You had this coming."

"What? Me seeing you for the first time in five years or the fact that I was going to be interrogated by the enemy?"

"Both." I took out Negro. "Do you see this sword Jason? This sword has taken the dark lives of monsters and anyone who got in our way. Part of this sword is part of the one that Kronos cut his father with. This will be the sword that will have Adams blood spilled on it. **_This_** will be the sword Adam will be killed with." Jason said nothing as he stared at the dark blade, his face paling every second he looked at it.

"You will never remember this conversation we had. You will not remember that you saw my face." I explained as Duncan hit him in the face with the hilt of his sword. Jason passed out. Then Duncan took out a needle with a green liquid inside it from his medical pouch and inserted inserted the liquid into Jason's sword arm.

"Are you sure he will not remember anything?'' Duncan asked as he put the needle in his pouch so it could be thrown out.

I nodded. "Adam just asked for a war that he will not win. Lets show him what we can do. Lets get to those refugees already." Duncan nodded as he untied Jason from the tree he was tied up with.

**Two days later.**

**Lucy's Pov (In Camp Half Blood)**

"You need to get out of there Lucy."

I was facing Ashely who I havent seen for two years. "Im not going Ash. What about Alana?"

"Take Alana but you have to leave the city as soon as possible. Its not safe anymore."

"Then where should I go?" I snapped at her. "Go to mom in Philadelphia? Last time i was there, she was trying to convince Alana to go on drugs."

"Im not asking for you to do that." Ashely said calmly. "Come to me and my group. We finally established a safe haven near the city. Romans in the group have already established small but comftroable houses. Children of Heacte have made magical borders around us stronger than the borders here." I looked at her as she wiped a tear from her eye. Then her bodygaurd A.K.A her husband called out. "Ashely! We have ten minutes before they close the gates for the night. We have to go _NOW!"_

"Please Lucy," my sister pleaded. "For Alana."

I was hesitating. It was really tempting. I shook my head. If Ashely hade any hope in her, it all dissapeared in blink of an eye.

"I can't stop your desicion. Nor I can't change you and your daughters fate but if you change your mind..." She took out a Iphone 5s. "Call me." If not me, then there are over a dozen people in this camp in your contacts that you can trust." Then she held out a handgun.

"No. I cant stand those things." Ashely laughed. "I am a docter that treats gunshots almost everyday and hate them as much as you do. Yet, I have one just in case of an emergency."

I took it with courage in my face. Then Ashely was getting ready to leave.

"Ashely what is going to happen? What are ypur so afraid of?" She looked at me with blue eyes as clear as day. Then the war siren sounded which was technically a giant blow horn that was not a blowhorn.

"want to know why?" Ashely asked.

"War Susan. War. "

So what did hat doid you think? Hoped you liked it. my opinion is that I did not so good at the introduction but it was going to shape the Chapter. So... Bye guys! :)


	7. My note

**Hi guys! Listen up. My brother wants me to write another story about something other than Percy Jackson. So in a few days, I will publish any of the games or movies or books labeled below.**

**1 Hunger games**

**2 Pokemon (Kalos or Unova)**

**3 The Walking dead**

**4 Harry Potter**

**5 Halo**

**6 Star Wars**

**7 Lost Planet (1-2)**

**8 (5,6,7 all together)**

**If you can please give me a vote for whatever the heck you want. I might write a Pokemon one for my brother since he wants one. If you want, give me other ideas. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! What up? I am back with an all new chapter of this soon to be very successful story. Hope you like this chapter.**

**P.S - just to set things in order, read the last few sentences of the last chapter so you could understand this chapter. There will probably be a few twists in the story. **

**Enjoy!**

Clarrisse's Pov (ten minutes after Ashely's talk with her sister)

when I heard the war horn from my cabin where I was putting on my armer I ran toward the gate. Phil was there on the top.

I followed him to the top. When I got to Phil at the top of the entrance, I gasped at the sight.

There were Hundreds of refugees heading towards the gate most of them covered with blood or broken limbs. "Do we know who they are?" I asked Phil.

"We know they are Romans." He replied. I was surprised, angry almost that Romans! were the ones who needed help. That was when I saw Piper.

She was heading towards the gate, helping a refugee with one arm missing.

"Oh gods." I said as I left Phil and went towards Piper.

You might ask why me, Clarrise La Rue, Daughter of Ares was helping a child of the love goddess. Well a few months ago, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades showed me how to communicate with The dead. So with his help, I summoned an old friend of mine. Selena. We talked as if we were just normal friends until she made me promise me to do something for her. Protect **all** her siblings, Greek or not. I couldn't say no.

When I got to Piper, I hugged her. Piper who was still holding the one armed refugee hugged me back. Then Phil came but he did not go to Piper. He fell on his knees, in front of the one armed girl. He started crying as he siad one name. "Dorin." he screamed at the refugee. Dorin did not make ny sudden movements even as Phil hugged her and whispered her name.

"It all right Dorin," Phil whispered as he led Dorin toward the gate. Everyone started following us into the gate. I helped Piper get into the gate as well. This was going to be a long story.

**Twenty minutes later**

Clarisse pov

I closed the door to the meeting room where outside the building, hundreds of Romans were waiting to get homes.

Piper, Annabeth, Adam, Chiron, Grover (who came to the city at a bad time) and i were the only ones in the building.

"Piper, can you tell us what happened at where you were?" I asked her.

She looked at me, then at everyone else.

"Everything was normal when I came to Camp Jupiter..."

_Flashback One week ago Piper's pov_

Dorin and I got to the gates. "how is Rome like?" Dorin asked me. I shrugged.

"The last time I was here was during the second giant war a few years back." I explained. Then the gates opened. We went inside, finding Reyna, praetor of New Rome looking at a construction map while talking to a few workers.

"The new villas will be next to the new aqueduct, while the forges are here, here and-" Then she saw us,

"We will talk later guys. Go ask Frank." She came to us and hugged us both.

"Finally good to see you again Piper." she said. then she looked at Dorin and gave her a smile. Dorin grinned.

"Looks like you have a lot of things on your plate." Dorin told Reyna as we passed an excavator moving towards a new aqueduct.

"Oh you know, with the demigod population growing, we need more space to fit everything. If Annabeth was here, we would have gotten this in control."

Then she turned to us. "Enough about me, why are you guys here? " Dorin and I looked at eachother with worried faces. Then we heard screaming. Everyone heard screaming.

"What in Tartarus is-" Reyna started untill she saw a giant catapult being thrown by something twoward them. "Holy-" The catapult shattered into bits of wood and metal. The screaming started again, this time, more louder.

"Close the gates!" Reyna ordered.

"Yes praetor!" a man in a yellow baseball cap yelled back. He pushed a lever which closed the steel gate, then broke the lever itself. Reyna wasnt finshed yet.

"Get the archers on the walls now and shot all the scumbags out there. Geoge! get your men up there now! Man the ballistaes! Everyone else! get all the remaining cataputs and the entire leigon around the perimeter of new Rome! And start shooting the greek fire bombs now!"

As soon as she said the orders she took a spare bow and two quivers full with greek fire and grenade arrows. Each of these arrows would explode immedietly as they get to the target.

"Reyna! What are you doing?" I screamed at her.

She looked at me. "I...am defending my home and family." She then continued going up the stairs to the wall. I sighed as i took a quiver filled with the same arrows and a bow and followed her. Dorin was about to do the same."Dorin you are not going." I told her.

"But-" "Dorin I need you to get any people who are military into the city." I look at her with pleading eyes. then she nodded. i nodded as well. Then I got on the wall and stood next to Reyna and aimed my bow with a grenade arrow at... nothing. Everyone did the same. There was smoke everywhere. from fires from new buildings and such.

The screaming continued outside the gates until it stopped. It simply stopped. Then there was a scream. It was a scream that chilled my bones as it echoed through the hills. It was so strong, it literally blew the smoke away. Then we saw movement. There were centaurs, but not the normal ones. These guys looked like the ones from the Giant War, except more feirce looking. Each one of them had five legs, as if they were dumped into a pool filled with nuclear waste. And by each one of them, I mean hundreds of them, each one carrying bows and arrows, swords, spears, battle axes, and fire arms.

I saw several groups of them carrying,and I mean carrying a few hundredAmerican Civil war styled cannons. And they were all heading toward us.

Then out of nowhere, an arrow came to a halt next to me as it stopped an inch from me. Reyna stopped it with her hand.

"Fire!" She screamed. We all fired. The next ten minutes were a blur. The entire feild outside the camp was littered with Greek fire and dead creepy mutant centaurs. They kept on pushing, kept on firing as archers around Reyna and I were falling. Catepults behind us, were shooting balls of fire and Greek fire. I looked behind me and saw onagers shoot balls of shrapnel toward the centaurs.

They kept pushing on.

"How many of them are there in California?!" I shouted at Reyna, as she and I both shot two grenade arrows, obliterating a dozen centaurs.

"I assure you, not this much." She said. Then we heard an explosion. One of the Civil war cannons fired. The next second, a giant explosion got me off my feet. A few of our archers were sent flying down towards the ground. They breached the wall. I watched how dozens of them went into the camp, and started to fight the leigonaires. I watched how one centaur with two swords sliced through a few demigods necks, thus making them fall on the ground, dying.

A few of us were lucky. One leigonaire stabbed one centaur with his spear, then took out his pistol to take out another. Then a few other leigonaires started to get under control as they took assault rifles either from the fallen or their own and started to shoot the centaurs that were coming through the gate.

I finally got on my feet, only to find Reyna and a few dozen others still shooting at the enemy. However, we were falling fast. I quickly took my bow and started to shoot spare arrows in a box. That was going on for three minutes until one centaur looked at us and fired. Then i felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I was shot. Reyna, quickly realizing what happened shot the centaur with a greek fire arrow, killing it and a few others near it.

A couple minutes ago, the centaurs were all tightly packed as they charged towards us. Now they were spread apart. But that wasnt because we were shooting them. They were getting smarter and started spreading apart once they got near the gates. Then Reyna got to me.

"Its alright Piper, we need to-" Then Reyna tensed as a few gunshots out of many were shot behind her. She was shot. She then fell on her stomach next next to me, not moving as blood trickled from her back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I got up and despite the pain, shot a grenade arrow at the centaur who managed to get on the top and was thirty feet from us. He exploded leaving only a hoove and a m16. I got to Reyna, rolled her on her back and started crying.

Reyna was a good friend. She helped me get to the Greek council and I helped her get order in New Rome after the war.

I got up and wiped off my tears.

"I will get your family out of here Reyna. Into safety." I promised Reyna. She did not say anything, but she looked like she was smiling.

Then I headed towards the stairs. Before heading there, I found a fallen leigonaire with a M4A1 assault rifle. I took it as I got down the stairs. The gate entrance was nearly gone. The cannon made a thirty foot in diameter hole in the wall. The wall itself was forty feet high and well- lets say a mile and half long. And yet they were destroying us.

The first person I met still alive near the entance was a legionaire with dents all around his armor. He was taking down the centaur with the two swords with a shot gun. It went down easily. Even as it went down, he continued firing. Cursing in Latin and half the time saying something in English

"Go back to Tartarus you (in Latin)" he said as he finally stopped shooting. Then he looked at me.

"You know what he did to me?" He asked me. I did not say anything. "He killed my brother and a dozen of my friends. My bro was twenty five. He was going to get married. Not now."

He shot the dead centaur once more.

"It wont do any good," I told him.

He sighed. "I suppose not, but he got what he deserved."

Then a distant explosion outside the wall exploded. A few legionaires fell down toward the ground with dozens of arrows impaled at their bodies.

"Why-?" I started untill an archer with an arrow impaled in his shoulder called out to the guy next to me.

"Jim! C-Cyclops!. They brought a new weapon! We need to-" He did not coninue as an arrow was shot toward his head, getting a direct hit. He fell of the gate, joining the legionaires on the ground. We quickly got on top of the wall. I gasped. Indeed, dozens of cyclops, each of them thirty feet tall with iron clubs and and steel armor.

"Gods help us all," Jim muttured as he watched. Then I realized he was not looking at the cyclops. There were over a dozen giant crossbows with hundreds of arrows ready to fire.

"Is there a way out of here other than here?" I asked. he nodded. "An abandoned tunnel near the main one. but it hasnt been used in years."

I did not say anything based on that. Then I said, "Tell everyone to get out of the camp and head towards the city."

"What?" he nearly shouted. "We will lead them to the city."

"What is the point? They will take the camp, then take the city, even if there are people still here."

He was hesitating, i was sure. Then he said it. "Fall back to the city borders." No one looked at him funny or even looked at him. Everyone left fired one last shot before heading down the stairs and running toward the city, killing any cenaturs in their way.

"We have to go." Jim said. Then we left the wall and then ran toward the city.

Even with the pain on my shoulder was starting to intensify, We kept running. As we ran i was looking at what was happening everywhere in the camp. Destroyed onagers and catepults were littered across the floor, greek fire burning everywhere. I watched how one mutant centaur with a spear shot his spear at a legionaire, which got him in the stomach. As he was left to die, a few other legionaires started stabbing the centaur, killing the thing as well. On the other side i watched how a few centaurs pushed a catepult on its side, then started to break it apart, while a few centaurs had a few demigods in their hands, stabbing them in the neck or stomach with their hands which held brocken swords or pilums.

I couldnt help the legionaires though. "Come on!" he screamed at me and a few archers and legionaires that were with us.

Then we finally got to the borders. Terminus staues were there, as usual but this time while talking, he was vaporizing any centaurs that crossed the city borders.

"Well I do say so myself, these cenaturs are quite buetiful creatures with their five giant legs and-"

"Tell that to them when they are ripping you apart." I told the statue. "Ah Ms Mclean, nice for you to come by. I think your friend is at the senate meeting room trying to help wounded people."

"Thank you for the information Terminus. Now go grow legs so you can protect your city more better."

Terminus did not take that seriously as he gave me a grin and then started again talking about the mutant centaurs. Then I ran toward the senate house. Suprisingly, I thought Terminus would start shrieking about not having weapons in the city limits. Apparently this war was different than the ones the Romans faced.

I ran into the Senate room, There were dozens of legionaires there, nearly each one wounded. There were two lines of bunk beds near the entrance one left and one right. I walked toward the center. Each bed was occupied by wounded or dead legionaires. I saw how one demigod on a bed tried to get up on his feet, but it killed me to see that he did not have feet. Or legs. I saw how a female legionaire with a broken arm help a guy with no arms drink a cup of water. Then i saw Dorin.

She was on a bed, reading a ten year old with a missing arm and half a leg a bedtime story. Then I realized the kid was dead. When Dorin saw me, she closed the kids eyes which were open.

"He was with his parents leaving the city to head for LA to meet up with relatives." We found him after his parents wagon was burned." She started sobbing. "They are dead." She exclaimed while crying.

"Dorin we have to get out of here." i told her calmly but I was abit shaken back by the story of the kid and his family. "There is a tunnel near us. We can take nectar and ambriosa with us to help everyone here."

She shook her head. "Impossible, they have the city surrounded."

I was confused. "How do you know?" She did not answer. "Dorin, how do you know?" I asked again. "That is not all. They- they are already in the city." "What?"

Dorin looked at me straight in the eye. "They are in the city. They taken out communications from the south and all the Terminus stat-"

As if on cue, an explosion came from the top, sending debris everywhere. Everine started screaming as the remains of the ceiling covered us, killing nearly everyone who was there. Iwas only covered by small peices of cement. I coughed, then heard screaming. it was Dorin. I crawled toward her. Then I saw why she was screaming. Her right arm was gone, probably under a ton of cement.

"Dorin! Come on, I'll get you out of here." I told her calmly. Then I tried to get up. Pain shot up from my leg. I looked at my left leg. A deep hole was in my leg so I couldnt run. Then I heard some one from under the rubble.

"HEY! Anyone still alive?"

"Over here!" I shouted. I was lucky they heard me. They took the flat thick peice of cement of above and picked me and Dorin up. It was Jim. He had a big cut on his stretching from to his lower lip to his forehead and was still bleeding.

"Jim we ahve to get out of the city. Now!" I told him.

"I know. They breached the wall at the south as well. They are tearing the city apart. They are taking the Terminus statues and destroying them as we speak. Me and a dozen otheres come from the entrance we got from. Hundreds of people are already in the tunnels, waiting for us."

"alright, we have to take Dorin with us. She is a daughter of Khinoe and a great medic. We need her." Jim agreed.

_End flashback Pipers Pov_

"And so after that, we got to the tunnels and left the city. Jim died two days before we got here trying to protect the group. I beleive we lost half the group on that day. We had dozens of surviving legionaires when we left New Rome. We came here with less than a dozen of them protecting a group of two hundred citizens of New Rome."

Adam nodded at the story. "How did you guys lose so many people that fast while coming here?"

I was too tired and sad to be angry at him. Even if he did not bother me or talk to me, I still hated him for being an ass when I met him.

"Isnt it Obvious?" I asked him. "Monsters are rallying all over the country. In Kansas, we saw a camp with hundreds of dracanae and emousae there. In Salt lake city, we saw a Roman fort in flames surrounded by hundreds of lastrygonians throwing balls of fire into the fort. After that, we were attacked by a pack of hellhounds and lost two dozen people. We then fought a few thirty feet tall cyclops. We won but cost us forty of our legionaires and civilians fighting them."

"It still does not make sense why the nature spirits around the country cant report this. Even if they died, they would have sent the message." Grover said.

No one said anything until Chiron cleared his throat. "Well, I am not certain what these centaurs are because they are not my cousins nor I ever heard of them in any myth or legend, but it is clear what he have to do."

He looked at Adam."Adam, you take annabeth and go to the armory and start prepping everything."

He turned to Clarrise. "Clarrise, take the Ares cabin and Hermes cabin and start making defenses around the camp."

Clarisse grunted. "The Ares cabin consistes of two hundred children of war. We can do it without the Hermes cabin."

"Do want you want Clarisse but you have to put up those defenses." She nodded in agreement.

Then Chiron turned to grover. Get as many nature spirits and my family here as you can. And get Nico. We need that army of his." Grover nodded.

"I myself have to go somewhere out of camp."

"Where?" Annabeth asked. He smiled at her."

"I am going to meet an old friend and student of mine that i have not seen for a long time."

**You guys have to agree, best chapter so far. Longest as well. You guys dont have to say it was good or bad, but leave a comment on how you think of it.**

**P.S I will try to get the next chapter up and running as soon as possible. With school and tutors, I barely have time to come home and write a new chapter.**

**I will like to announce the most votes for a new story.**

**Pokemon 3**

**Hopefully next time I will get more people to vote.**

**Also to: Sophia the daughter of Nyx, I am sorry that i wont do a fanfiction story based on the Warrior cats but I will make it up to you by making a good story based on pokemon. That is for all of you of course.**

**Bye!**


End file.
